Mr. Waddle
Mr. Waddle is a background Earth pony who appears in several episodes of the show. He is an elderly pony with a light gray coat, a dark gray combed-over mane of several strands of hair, large, thick-rimmed round glasses, varying neckwear, liver spots, and a cutie mark usually of a bubble pipe, sometimes of an oil derrick, and rarely of three pipes. He shares his design with "Pipe Down".__TOC__ Development Mr. Waddle was designed by My Little Pony Friendship is Magic character designer Rebecca Dart, who stated in an interview that she designed a bespectacled old male pony, and mentioned on Twitter that the pony in question was designed as "Incidental Senior Pony #3". According to Tabitha St. Germain on Twitter, Mr. Waddle may have been voiced by an animator. Depiction in the series .]] Mr. Waddle first appears in the season two remastered title sequence, riding the train with "Geri" and "Chelsea Porcelain". He makes his proper series debut in The Mysterious Mare Do Well wearing a bow tie. When a balcony that he and other elderly ponies are standing on breaks and falls, they're saved by Rainbow Dash. In Hearts and Hooves Day, Mr. Waddle is seen at a funeral service during The Perfect Stallion, wearing a clerical collar. As Sweetie Belle sings about finding a very special somepony for Cheerilee, she remarks about Mr. Waddle "this one's too old". He later appears in a wide shot of Ponyville wearing his original bow tie while standing with "Chelsea Porcelain". Waddle appears again at the beginning of A Friend in Deed, wearing a large, polka dotted bow tie. When Pinkie Pie passes him by, she compliments his bow tie and he blushes. He appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 during This Day Aria, Part 1, again wearing his original bow tie while standing next to "Chelsea Porcelain" in the wedding audience. Mr. Waddle appears as part of the crowd outside the Golden Oak Library in Too Many Pinkie Pies, and he also appears in Sleepless in Ponyville. Mr. Waddle also appears in Pinkie Pride during The Super Duper Party Pony, in Leap of Faith, in Trade Ya!, and in Equestria Games. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Mr. Waddle appears (with a different cutie mark) as a guest of the Grand Galloping Gala. In Slice of Life, he appears (with yet another different cutie mark) at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, he appears in Ponyville's shared dream. Appearances | | | }} Other depictions In the IDW comics, Mr. Waddle makes another speaking appearance on page 16 of , wearing his clerical collar, and makes another non-speaking appearance on page 6 of , wearing a differently-colored collar. Merchandise In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Absolute Discord, card #46 R of Mr. Waddle lists his name with a trademark symbol and gives him the description "At least he doesn't snore." For the same set, a digital card of The Smooze shows Mr. Waddle as in Make New Friends but Keep Discord. Quotes A Friend in Deed :Pinkie Pie: Looking fit as a fiddle, Mr. Waddle, and you're wearing my favorite tie! :Mr. Waddle: Aw, shucks, Miss Pinkie, you flatterer you. :Mr. Waddle: Everypony partner up! It's time for the Summer Wrap-Up Festival Games! Gallery See also * References de:Mr. Waddle pt:Sr. Waddle ru:Мистер Водл Category:Elders Category:Background characters Category:Eyewear wearers